


Busy Hands

by Snowfall



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-16
Updated: 2011-10-16
Packaged: 2017-10-24 16:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowfall/pseuds/Snowfall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble for LJ community.  Theme, Busy Hands.  Miroku has the cure for Sango's current itch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Busy Hands

~*~

 

 ** _Busy Hands_**

 

It wasn’t as though Hiraikotsu needed constant polishing. The activity simply gave Sango’s hands something to do while waiting for the inevitable cure to her current irritation. Though traipsing around with jewel shards provided ample opportunity for battle, Inuyasha was too damn swift with the kill, leaving her with little else left to do.

The monk knew when her frustration with battles, too quickly ended, put her on edge. The way in which she stroked her weapon, as one would a lover, always gave away her need for more strenuous activities. Seeking to aid the woman of his dreams, Miroku adjusted his robes and strolled toward his patient while taking on his best bedside manner.

This was where Sango pretended not to notice, though she could not withhold the small quirk of her lips. She focused all of her attention on the one hand that was lovingly caressing her weapon. The rustle of robes settling beside her gave her the familiar anticipation that preceded the slaying of an enemy. The attacker would soon be upon her. Every muscle tensed in anticipation.

Sensing the tension in his beloved swell, Miroku hastened to administer the cure.

In a matter of moments, Sango could felt the warmth the monk’s hand settle on her backside. The enemy had struck!

“Pervert!” she yelled, felling the enemy with one blow.

The monk conceded defeat while lying in the dirt, a smile of accomplishment shining from his face.

Very busy hands and a job well done.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~

 

 _Disclaimer_

 _No profits are received for the posting of this story. I do not own Inuyasha or any of the associated characters, I only live vicariously through them. Thanks for reading!_

 

Week 119  
Theme: “Busy Work”  
Title: Busy Hands  
Author: Snowfall  
Genre:  
Rating: G  
Length: 248 words  
Warnings: None


End file.
